newdirectionswonderyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs
Meet the Wonder Years Welcome to My Life By Simple Plan. Performed by Dom Hughes Star Girl by McFly. Performed by Harrison White . Turning Tables by Adele. Performed by Rose Phillips . I Say A Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. Performed by Michelle Marsdon . Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. Performed by Brandon Cole . Starkissed If I Could Turn Back Time by Cher. Sung by Amelia Daniellus Please Don't Go (Cry Baby) by Melanie Fiona . Sung by Lana Menaz Happy by Leona Lewis. Sung by Kayla Winter Let It Rain by David Neal. Sung by Rucker McGregory We Found Love by Rihanna. Sung by Abigail Lopez Walk On By by Melanie Fiona. Sung by Stefano Underwood Duets Bad Reputation by'' ''''Joan Jett. 'Sung by George Maxwell . Blame It On The Boogie by The Jackson 5. Sung by Kayla Winter and Lana Menaz. Scarlett Glasses by Mark Salling. Sung by Dom Hughes and Harrison White. He Wasn't Man Enough by Toni Braxton. Sung by Michelle Marsdon and Abigail Lopez . It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. Sung By Blake Johnson. Moving On Without You / With or Without You by David Guetta/U2. Sung by Brandon Cole and Amelia Daniellus. Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Lana Menaz. Since U Have Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Abigail Lopez. I Don't Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Rose Phillips . If No One Will Listen by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Kayla Winter You Can't Win by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by The New Directions . Stronger Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Stefano Underwood . Higher Than Heaven by James Durbin. Sung by Rucker McGregory. Your Song by Elton John. Sung by George Maxwell My Immortal by Evanescence. Sung by Brandon Cole Movies by Alien Ant Farm. Sung by Blake Johnson . Rave On Don't Stop Dancing by Kaskade featuring Haley. Sung by Sofia Blair . Llove by Kasdade featuring Haley. Sung by Lana Menaz. Fantasy by Nadia Ali. Sung by Kayla Winter . Breaking Even Into The Ocean by Blue October. Sung by Dom Hughes . Paper Gangsta by Lady Gaga. Sung by Brandon Cole and Lana Menaz . Something 'Bout a Woman by Lady Antebellum. Sung by Michelle Marsdon and Rucker McGregory. Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes Featuring Adam Levine. Sung by Sofia Blair and the Fusion Breakers. Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People. Sung by Nick Pinto and the New Directions . Original Me Ay Yo by Melanie Fiona. Sung by Stefano Underwood. San Francisco by Cascada. Sung by Lana Menaz , Kayla Winter and the New Directions . For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. Sung by Gabe Menaz and the Fusion Breakers I Wish by Jo Dee Messina. Sung by Sofia Blair. Good Life by One Republic. Sung by Blake Johnson . Trick Or Treat Enemy by Cascada. Sung by Lana Menaz. Somebody' s Watching Me by Rockwell. Sung by Dom Hughes and Kayla Winter . A Nightmare On My Street by Will Smith. Sung by Brandon Cole . Ghostbusters/Monster Mash by Ray Parker Jr/Bobby Pickett. Sung by The New Directions and The Fusion Breakers Witchy Woman by Eagles. Sung by Devlin Maxwell . Hotel California Hotel California by The Eagles. Sung by Stefano Underwood and Devlin Maxwell . Peaceful Easy Feeling by The Eagles. Sung by Lana Menaz and Kayla Winter . Lying Eyes by the Eagles. Sung by Sofia Blair and Seraphim Leum . Desperado by The Eagles. Sung by Michelle Marsdon . Tequila Sunrise by The Eagles. Sung by Rucker McGregory . NYC Fever by Adam Lambert. Sung by Gabe Menaz . Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory. Sung by Lana Menaz . Gramercy Park Hotel by Edwin Mccain. Sung by Dom Hughes Lady Cab Driver by Prince. Sung by the New Directions Boys . Mistletoe Shake Up Christmas by Train. Sung by Nick Pinto . Mistletoe by Justin Bieber. Sung by The New Direction Boys . Christmas Shoes by New Song. Sung by Devlin Maxwell . 8 Days of Christmas by Destiny's Child. Sung by Stefano Underwood . This Christmas by Chris Brown. ''Sung by Lana Menaz . Soulful Christmas by ''Faith Evans. Sung by The New Direction Girls TBA Mr. Know It All by Kelly Clarkson. Sung by Stefano Underwood Kiss The Stars by Pixie Lott. Sung by Rose Phillips . We Are Young/Constant Craving by Fun/K.D. Lang. '' Sung by Nick Pinto TBA Takes All Night by Skye Stevens. Sung by Lana Menaz . Valentine's Week Drops of Jupiter by ''Train. Sung by The New Directions . Stupid Little Love Song by Fefe Dobson. Sung by TBA. Love Song by 311. Sung by TBA. Hangover by Hey Monday. Sung by Lana Menaz .